


Haikyuu Characters in the face of Adversity

by KyoKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: I just wrote an essay about haikyuu characters and adversity, if you need a look at characters and the details about them, I'm your person.
Kudos: 1





	Haikyuu Characters in the face of Adversity

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah, go follow me on Wattpad because I might not transfer my oneshots in a while, if you have any questions, ask them in the comments down below!

Each and every person suffers at the face of adversity. There are many things different about each and every human being and everyone is different for the smallest reasons. Adversity exists because of the 'norm'. But what is normal? 

In a world where everyone is so different nobody truly is normal because it's hard to see what's normal. Is it normal to be male? Well, that can't be right because if being male was normal 50% of the world wouldn't be female. So the idea of the perfect person, in accordance to social constructs would be a straight, white, tall, male because apparently they are superior. They are also way too privileged, but who am I to talk? Africans have deadly diseases around them and are poor and I'm not. So yeah, everyone is different and nobody can change that.

So what is this whole concept of adversity? Well its when your at a disadvantage. That's it. Adversity is when you're at a disadvantage but it doesn't even mean you do good despite, it's just a difficult situation. 

Two different concepts in this essay I will be talking about is fanon and canon. Because, yeah, it's fanon that most to all of the haikyuu characters are gay but it's canon that Hinata flirts with Yachi in season 2. 

So what do fictional characters have to do with me and my real life? Well, authors and filmmakers often take from experiences they've had to make the characters more relatable to the audience and that's why each and every character has character flaws because we, as humans are not perfect and have character flaws.

So this is where we start talking about the haikyuu characters and the point about this whole essay. Well, first off the ultimate advantage to volleyball; height. 

And here's our protagonist; Hinata Shoyo, who is the opposite of tall. He, against what everyone thinks wants to go to the top, despite his height. Because it's short, it isn't expected that he makes it, but he does and he flips he script in the face of adversity. Another character that does this is Hoshuimi Kourai, or the little giant (2.0). He has the exact same problem as Hinata but he deals with it in a different way. Udai Tenma has this same problem and he doesn't care at first. But Udai Tenma doesn't go pro. Udai Tenma let's people get to him and doesn't succeed in the end. That's why adversity is so important.

Our other protagonist is Kageyama Tobio. He's a genius setter and apparently nothing is wrong but Kageyama has a serious problem with social skills. He's super bad at saying what he's feeling, or rather he's too blunt to the point where it's just outright mean. Sakusa faces this problem, being a germaphobe but he does fine especially when surrounded by people who talk too much, he doesn't snap at them he's just more calm and introverted. Tsukishima also has this problem and makes one too many snarky comments to hide his insecurities about his brother. This is probably why he only has one friend as his snarky comments can get a little too mean.

So there not having an advantage because of being too short or having a lack of social skills are two things that are adverse but what about having an advantage? 

Hyakuzawa Yuudai is a character who always thought being tall was the ultimate advantage in volleyball until Hinata Shoyo taught him otherwise, he's super tall in his high school day but his technique lacks, this is a guy who's supposed to be the antithesis of a character like Hinata but he isn't. Because he, just like Hinata tries hard and work for what he gets in the face of his lack of skills, in the face of adversity. 

Atsumu Miya is a sort-of antithesis to Kageyama as he is a setter with good social skills but he, like Kageyama works his ass off to get the results, because once he sucked at volleyball. Nobody is a prodigy and Atsumu messed up too, sometimes his social skills being detrimental to people who don't know how to take a joke.

So these characters laughed in the face of adversity canonly but there's more fanonly that we could talk about canonically, I could go on for ages about how Asahi was at a disadvantage because of his confidence or how Tanaka and Noya were at a disadvantage because they were too brash and could hurt themselves or others (rip Daichi). There are many characters who face adversity, whether it's because they have an anxiety-like thing going on or they're just not the desired height or don't have the desired body-type. 

But fanonly one of the biggest points is that they're gay. People look down on people for being gay, even if it isn't right they still do. People look down on females for being the weaker sex. People look down on black people because there are less of them. All these ridiculous reasons and people still do it. If you tell someone they can't do something, chances are they won't even attempt it. But if you removed all the judgement they might be able to. 

So, what does the adversity in haikyuu mean to the characters. Well, it's not so much the adversity, it's how they deal with it. It affects their insecurities and worries and that affects how they play or how far they reach in the end. There are many reasons for this but one major one is adversity. 

So, maybe next time you write something look at what kind of adversity a character is facing and look at how it affects their character. For example, Kenma is smart but he doesn't have enough stamina to keep going all the time so he problem solves, makes it so he can reserve his energy by asking the people around him for help.

Using adversity as a tool for writing can be helpful but using it as a tool for finding morals in a story or even creating them in a much greater thing. Hinata shoyo proves that no matter how many people doubt you, you can make it. Kageyama proves that if you have one person that trusts you and you trust them, that can make all the difference. On he flip side, Hyakuzawa proves that even if you have all the skills in the world, you need to work hard to polish them. 

There's so many different types of adversity and different constructs and things that are the 'norm' and whether you are better or worse than the norm really depends but normally it's worse. Being worse than the norm can affect you and you're everyday life and the best way to laugh in the face of adversity is to get the people around you help with your problems because there is no way that people around you won't be willing to help. 

If you want a part two or have any questions just comment down below and ask me, I had more characters I wanted to talk about but this took me 15 minutes to type and I just did this for fun, I'm not much of a writer myself and I haven't written many essays but I hope this is okay!


End file.
